


Still into You

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Angst, Draco has nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: A look back into your relationship with Draco and how you got this far (inspired by Still into You - Paramore)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Still into You

Fingers carding through your hair, eyes closed in blissful comfort. This was the life you had struggled to reach, the calm that came after the storm. The storm that was Draco Malfoy.

** _IT’S NOT A WALK IN THE PARK TO LOVE EACH OTHER_ **

“Did you ever think we’d get here? It wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.” Draco shifted his focus from the book in his left hand to you, your head resting on his lap, eyes already staring up at him. He carefully places a bookmark in his novel before reaching for your own left hand, fiddling with the gold band on your ring finger. 

** _BUT WHEN OUR FINGERS INTERLOCK, CAN’T DENY, CAN’T DENY, YOU’RE THE WORTH IT_ **

“See this?” His hands swapped, left hand resting on your head whilst his right hand interlocked with yours as it had done 100 times before, your fingers falling perfectly between his. 

“You were made for me.”

You tilt your body to the floor, facing away from him and pretended to gag, removing your hand from him to further exaggerate. “Hogwarts Draco would’ve rather kissed Harry Potter than say anything so sappy.”

He groans, hands gripping your shoulders to pull you back into his lap, your face now directly in line with his dick, “You were worth every second of what we went through.” You could feel his eyes on you, but you were slightly distracted, “You know, this was supposed to be a nice moment, but you had to ruin it by staring at my dick.”

“Hey, most guys wouldn’t complain about this.” You tilt your chin up, eyes meeting his, a smirk on your face that had him leaning forward to kiss you. 

** _RECOUNT THE NIGHT THAT I FIRST MET YOUR MOTHER_ **

“You managed to make my mother love you, I think worrying about you two meeting took at least 5 years off my life. But you were worth it.”

//

_You had never been so nervous about anything in your entire life. Lucius may still be in Azkaban and Narcissa may still be a convicted death eater, but it was the fact that she was Draco’s mother that scared you the most. Not her husband or her role in the war, no. The matriarch of the Black and Malfoy family; what were you thinking dating her son?_

_You had been a ball of jitters, practically jumping out of your skin every time Narcissa so much as looked at you. She had been nothing but polite, the picture-perfect Lady of the House (something you were far from)._

_It wasn’t until you were almost finished with the sickly-sweet sticky toffee pudding that you finally managed to crack her out of the shell you hadn’t known she was hiding behind. You were a nervous talker, something your friends and Draco had teased you about for years, but apparently, in your time of need, it paid off._

_Your love of flowers and having helped out your parents in their own garden had given something for you to bond over; then you had managed to bring the attention to her Black family necklace, enjoying hearing her talk about the various family secrets. And finally, you had accidentally let it slip that a certain Greengrass sister was pregnant out of wedlock (information you would later thank Pansy for by treating her to a shopping spree that you definitely didn’t have Draco pay for)._

_Draco had gone from the conversation buffer to an outsider in less than a minute, but he hadn’t found it in himself to feel awkward. Rather, he ate the sweet treat that sat forgotten on your plate as you talked animatedly with his mother, his heart finally relaxing at the sight of the two most important women in his life getting along._

_He had expected this to take years, so for you to earn her graces in a dinner? He had praised you thoroughly for that after dinner._

****

** _AND ON THE DRIVE BACK TO MY HOUSE I TOLD YOU THAT, I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YA_ **

_That had also been the night you first told him you loved him, something you hadn’t expected to say but as discussed, you were a nervous blabber._

_Draco was to stay and talk to his mother about the dinner before flooing to your flat to spend the night, so you had stood in the Malfoy Manor fireplace, one hand gripping the floo power as you bit your lip, hoping he couldn’t hear how fast your heart was beating._

_“Thank you for tonight, I’ll see you in a bit.” He had sent you off with the same dopey smile that you had fallen for in 5 th year when he hadn’t even known you had existed. _

_You couldn’t stop the three words from slipping out; you hadn’t even caught your mistake until you were stood back in your own fireplace, his shocked face ingrained in your mind._

_The 20 minutes it had taken Draco to talk to his mother and get to your flat had been the longest 20 minutes of both your lives, but it was all worth it. The second he walked out of the green flames, he searched the flat for you, finding you brewing two cups of tea in the kitchen. Ignoring your pleasantries, he had cupped your face in his warm hands, told you he loved you too and kissed you until you were gasping for air._

_The 2 mugs of tea had sat forgotten on the kitchen counter until the next morning as the two of you retired to your bedroom, showing each other exactly how much you loved each other._

//

“You have no idea how I felt that night. I knew my mother would love you but seeing the two of you talk like that after just one meal was more than I could ever ask for. And then you telling me you loved me? I was a goner; I genuinely cannot remember a word of the conversation I had with my mother; I was too busy trying to get back to you.”

** _YOU FELT THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD FALL OFF THE SHOULDER_ **

You smiled fondly at the memory, he had told you the next morning what a weight off his shoulder that had been, and you had rolled back on top of him in response. 

** _AND EVEN BABY OUR WORST NIGHTS  
I’M INTO YOU, I’M INTO YOU_ **

Soft fingers ghosted over your lips before cupping your face, “You got me through my worst nights as well.”

Draco had rested his head against the back of the sofa, his face hidden from yours; but you knew exactly what expression he had on. One of hurt and regret, one that even 7 years later, you couldn’t completely get rid of. 

The nightmares had started long before you had started dating and he had hidden them from you for as long as he could, but it was inevitable they would come out. You remembered the first night it had happened, you cried with him as he curled himself against you, like a child hiding from a storm. Your heart had broken but you hadn’t spent a night apart since, the nightmares were a part of Draco; one he hated but one you still loved because how could you not love all of him.

There was one night however, that had broken all barriers between the two of you, the moment you knew you were in it for life. 

//

_Draco’s loud sobs had woken you up at 4am, something you had been used to. Usually, you’d gather him into your arms, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep again. This time however, he had gathered you into his arms, clutching you to his body as if you’d disappear if he let go. He had you straddling him, warm tears soaking your neck as his hands kept clutching at you, his sobs echoing through into your own body._

_You hadn’t cried with him since the first night you had helped him through his nightmares, but this time was different, and you could feel his desperation as your own._

_You don’t know how long had passed as you cried into each other’s arms; his sobs slowing into hiccups and your own into small sniffles against the feverish skin of his neck._

_“I watched him torture her.”_

_This wasn’t exactly new information; you had stopped being shocked at all Draco had had to endure during Voldemort’s time, but it had hurt you all the same. Your hands moved from their place wrapped around his shoulders, up to his head. One hand playing with the sweat soaked strands at the back of his neck, the other carding through the sticky blonde locks._

_“I watch her torture someone we had gone to school with. Someone we grew up with, and I did nothing about it. I just stood there as my aunt tortured her with the cruciatus curse, over and over again. I hadn’t seen her again for years, staying away from her because if she killed me on site, I wouldn’t fault her for it. But she came up to me. We ran into each other the other week and she came up to me just to tell me she had forgiven me.”_

_You didn’t speak, letting him get it all out; feeling him tighten his grip around you every time his voice quivered._

_“I still can’t forgive myself. If I were her, I wouldn’t ever forgive myself. I’d wish for the person who stood by and watch me be tortured to rot in Azkaban for all of eternity and even then, that wouldn’t be enough. Nothing would ever be enough to atone.”_

_You pull back slightly, just so that you could cup his tear soaked cheeked between your hands; forcing him to look at you._

_“Everyone deserves a second chance Draco. Everyone knows what would have happened if you betrayed him. You and your mother most likely wouldn’t be alive, you saved your family and at 18, no one would blame you for making that choice. No, at any age, everyone would understand moving the earth to save your loved ones.”_

_“How can you love a death eater?”_

_You’d lost count of the number of times you had had this conversation by this point. Not even a year into your relationship but you knew you were in it for the long run; no matter how hard Draco tried to make it, because for you, loving him was the easiest thing in the world._

_“You are so much more than your past Draco, I don’t care how many times I need to tell you, I love you for you, and nothing will ever change that. Not the past that nothing can change, not that constant reminder of your sins on your arm and certainly not you. So suck it up because you’re stuck with me Malfoy.”_

_You had thought he would’ve at least smiled at that but instead his face had fallen even more than it had before. If you thought you had seen him broken before, it was nothing compared to the way he looked now._

_“I dreamt that it was you. I dreamt that I was watching Aunt Bella torture you and not Hermione. I had to just stand there and watch. I tried to save you. I tried to run to you, but it was like I was frozen, I had to sit and watch you get tortured knowing I couldn’t do anything.”_

_You hadn’t known what to say, holding him tighter and letting him cry into your neck, fingers clutching your night shirt instead of skin as if he didn’t trust himself not to hurt you. You let him cling to you, broken apologies falling from him every other sob, apologising for every action he had ever been at fault for, as if confessing his sins to you._

_He had let out chest heaving sobs, eventually passing out from exhaustion once he ran out of tears. Your heart had broken for him, for the fact that you could do nothing but watch as he tore himself apart over and over again your arms._

//

** _YEAH, AFTER ALL THIS TIME,  
I’M STILL INTO YOU_ **

“I can’t believe you stayed with me despite all of that.”

“For better or for worse, Draco, you’re stuck with me. Whether you like it or not, I’m utterly in love with you, _all of you.”_

“After all this time?”

“Shut up and kiss me Malfoy.”

“You’re a Malfoy t-”


End file.
